Fall For You
by LyliaDusk
Summary: A short songfic I had to write... James/Lily, the story of their seventh year. Cute, fluff.


**A/N: Basically, this is a songfic for a James/Lily thing. I thought this made it perfectly, and it would kill me not to write it down!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the characters!**

* * *

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

James sat with Lily on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. It was peaceful, Lily had finally agreed to him to go out on a date. He whooped and celebrated, and they went to Hogsmeade for the weekend. They walked around, and they went a whole day without fighting. He even made Lily laugh. It was amazing. Now they were just sitting together, James smiling slightly in peace.

"I like this." Lily murmured, snuggling up into his side.

"Me too." James said softly.

"No more fighting... It's so much better this way."

"It's because you didn't think that I was trying to be a better person." James said softly. "So I left you alone. Became a better person in your eyes, and asked again. I really did try, Lily. I promise, I did."

"I know." Lily said softly. "It was pretty good to see you change, Potter." she joked slightly. "Has it ever been this way, when we weren't fighting?"

"Not really." James said back. "We were always fighting, because you said that I was obnoxious."

"Which, you were." Lily smiled. "I was sick of it."

"So..." James said. "What do you say to another date then, Lils?" He smiled softly at her.

"I think that would be very nice, James." she said, smiling back at him. James's grin became larger. "I just enlarged your ego, didn't I?"

"It's about a million times bigger, now."

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

"So, you really like Evans?" Sirius asked James.

"Yeah." James said softly. His eyes held sadness. "She exploded at me for one screw up, and now it's like I can't get her back." he said. "She's like that one girl you ever meet in your life that you really want to change for, and she was mine. She was almost impossible to find, and I could never find another girl like that again."

"I'm sorry, mate." Sirius said quietly, patting his friend's back with sympathy. "I can't believe she wants you to change more, though. If you change anymore, our old Prongs will be left in the dirt."

"Man, I know Padfoot. I know." James sighed. "I can't lose any of you. Wormtail, Moony, you, or Lily. It's like loosing my whole family... My brothers and the girl I love."

"Like ripping a family completely apart." Sirius agreed. "I would run from her, mate. I know you love her, but you can't leave your family."

"She's my family, too, Padfoot."

Outside the common room, Lily was staring, shocked slightly at what she had just heard. James would share anything with Sirius, and that was just the most personal. He wouldn't lie to Sirius, and she just crushed his heart over a really stupid fight. How could she?

She walked in, and sadly looked at James. Sirius glared at her, telling her to butt out, but she ignored him. "James..."

"What?" he demanded. He shook his head, looking crushed.

"I..."

"Save it." he whispered before walking up to his dorm.

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T?" Lily screeched. "OF COURSE YOU CAN!"

"NO I CAN'T, LILY!" James roared. "IT'S TOO MUCH! YOU'RE ASKING ME TOO MUCH! HAVEN'T I CHANGED ENOUGH?"

"YES! BUT THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY! IT'S TO KEEP YOU SAFE!" Lily snapped. People in the common room were silent around them, staring at the feuding couple with wide eyes.

"I CAN'T DO THAT, EVANS!" James's voice became softer. "You're asking me to give up my friends-my family. I can't give up my own family, Evans. I can't. I love them too much-it's like giving up you. Just, it's too much."

Lily's eyes widened. "So, we're back to last names again?" she whispered, staring at him.

"No...It's just... I'm sorry, Lily. I just..." James struggled to find the words. "I just can't give up Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail. I can't let Moony down."

"Then I can't stay with you, James." she said softly, looking at her feet.

"Lily-"

"No, James. _I_ can't. I've always loved you, since first year-like you. I've just never showed it, and I can't lose you now." Lily whispered. She darted out of the portrait hole with a quiet, "I'm really sorry."

James sighed, raking a hand through his hair. People just stared at him with wide eyes. "What?" he demanded, glaring at the people. "Have you never seen two people of the opposite gender fight? Get out more!" He sounded angry, but his hazel eyes held sadness. He stomped up to his dorm.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter were waiting. Sirius looked very impatient, Remus and Peter looked worried. "So what was that lot about?" he demanded.

"I told her about Moony's "furry problem" and how in fifth year we became illegal animagi." James sighed, sitting on his bed. "She deserved to know, but she exploded on me, Padfoot. She told me to choose between her or you guys. She said I would get killed one day by Moony. I... I couldn't give up the full moons. I just can't let you two handle Moony alone, and I want to be there for him. Now I lost her..."

Sirius snarled. "_Her or us?" _he demanded. "What kind of chick does that?" He started pacing. "I think you're better off without her, Prongs. You don't make someone chose between a girl or your best friends!"

"I can't get over it that easily."

"You should." Sirius stopped. "I'm sorry, Prongs-"

"She loved me back."

"_What?"_

_Ohh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible_

James walked, hand in hand with a girl named Samantha. Lily watched him with sad eyes, imagining her holding his hand... How could she just let him go like that?

James glanced at her with longing eyes. He met Lily's eyes, and he turned his head away. He couldn't... She loved him, but she let him go? He couldn't believe it. She was the most impossible person to get, and he _had_ her. Now, he didn't. He lost the best girl of his life...

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

Lily tossed and turned. She couldn't sleep at all; James haunted her dreams. She groaned, and stood up. She threw on her robe and started to walk down the stairs. She walked out on the the balcony, but she froze in place when she saw James standing there already, in sleep pants and a t-shirt. She sucked in a deep breath, before turning.

"You don't have to go." he said quietly, not turning around.

Lily quickly thought of something to say. "I don't want to bother you."

"It doesn't matter." James said. "My thoughts were about you." His voice was very quiet.

Lily sighed. "James..." she said softly. "What are you doing up?"

"Haven't been able to sleep since you ended it. I've been out here every night, just thinking." James said. "What about you?"

"Couldn't sleep either." Lily said. "Um, I was thinking about..."

"I know." James said, saving her from having to say it. "Sam and I are over."

"Why?"

"She wasn't the one."

"How do you know?" Lily asked, skeptically.

"Haven't you figured it out?" James sighed. "My heart has belonged to you since I met you in first year! I haven't dated anyone else!" He grabbed her shoulders, making her look at him. "Lily... I love you." Then, lightly, he pressed his lips to Lily's.

_Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

James was grinning lopsidedly. It was the last week of school, finally. This was special though... He and Lily were together again, and it was their last year of Hogwarts. The Marauders were setting pranks off left and right, but he had one thing that he was planning special for the last day of school. Lily was suspicious that it was another master prank (which part of it was), but he was going to make his Hogwarts days of his seventh year, the best.

_Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find.._

James was walking with Lily along a path on Hogwarts. They had escaped from the Marauders final prank, so James could spend his last moments at Hogwarts with Lily.

"Lily..."

They stopped suddenly.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Lily smiled. "I love you too, James."

* * *

**I was afraid that if I made James propose it would be cheesy. So, there is me fanfic! First songfic, and I thought it was kind of cute, really.**


End file.
